La Protegida
by lykags
Summary: Serie de historias sobre Rin y Sesshomaru en la época actual.
1. Chapter 1

La tarde estaba por dar bienvenida a la noche. Las nubes desaparecían entre el anaranjado horizonte y los cuervos se acobijaban entre los arboles. Poco a poco las calles de aquel pequeño poblado quedaban abandonadas y el sonido desaparecía por completo.

Sin embargo, el único sonido que se hacia presente era el de las pisadas de una joven, la cual aun caminaba por las calles. ¿Quién era ella? Ella era una simple chica de preparatoria que aun portaba el uniforme de deporte a esas horas, el cual con letras doradas, anunciaba "cheerleader". Su suave pelo azabache se echaba a perder entre unas ataduras de una coleta mal atada, mientras sus largas piernas caminaban con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y su mochila arrastraba contra el pavimento. Su cansancio era obvio. Su agradable cara era mal adornada con ojeras, su maquillaje estaba desvaneciendo y sus ojos estaban entre rojos del cansancio. Con una mano acariciaba su mejilla izquierda y signos de dolor la acompañaban a cada movimiento.

La chica, como pudo, abría el portón de una casa. La figura caminaba con tanta paciencia, que la más lenta tortuga se habría aburrido y corrido a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Sabes que hora es?-pregunto un hombre situado en la puerta principal.

La chica solo opto por levantar la mirada y sonreír.

-¿Qué te paso en la mejilla?-

La chica volvió a sonreir, pero esta vez contestando entre susurros.

-La entrenadora Williams nos dejo entrenando con el bastón. Jamás he sido buena con esta cosa. Es como si me odiara y quisiera hacerme la vida imposible. Es cierto lo que dicen las demás, yo no le caigo bien. Sé que lo hizo por esa razón. Porque me quiere humillar.

Su suave mirada caía a cada palabra como si fuese la peor cosa del mundo, pero él sabía que no era cierto; solo estaba cansada.

-¿Podrías darme una muestra de como atrapas el bastón?-pregunto el hombre de pelo blanquecino a la chica de pelo moreno.

Con un movimiento el bastón voló por el aire, pero tal como la chica lo dijo, no era buena en eso. Para cuando la chica se dio cuenta de que no estaba entre sus manos, el bastón ya había caído al suelo. Y ahí estaba el bastón, tirado en el suelo y esperando a ser recogido.

-Espere-dijo la chica moviendo la mano en dirección al bastón.

-Me podrías explicar que estas haciendo, ¿Rin?-pregunto el hombre aun observándola.

-Estoy tratando de usar mis poderes mentales, señor Sesshomaru.

El silencio se hizo presente entre los dos. Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru, se concentraba en las palabras de la joven. Rin, a su edad, jamás había desarrollado telequinesis. Sin embargo, ahí estaba la chica, moviendo su mano en dirección al objeto y sin muchas ganas de agacharse a tomarlo.

-Rin-

-¿Señor Sesshomaru?-

-Tu no tienes telequinesia.

Rin le miro a los ojos y encogió sus hombros.

-Si yo tuviera, ¿No cree usted que el bastón estaría ya en mis manos?

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

 **Esta es una serie de historias de Rin y Sesshomaru en la época moderna(Siglo XXI). ¿Es SessRin? Rin es la protégé de Sesshomaru, pero todos sabemos que ella es más que eso, ahaha. No sé escribir bien, por lo cual busco un beta que me ayude. Si tu eres uno, ayúdame a volver a escribir esta historia y te haré un fan art.**


	2. Chapter 2

Escucho su voz hablarme. Su maldita voz que me hace suspirar.

Sé que no soy nadie. A este punto solo soy una protegida que él cuida y deja vivir bajo el techo de su casa, pero de ahí en adelante, jamás podré hacer que me vea de la forma que yo quiero que me note. Pero, a decir verdad, nunca había tenido esta clase de conflictos internos. Incluso antes de que mi madre muriera, nunca le había visto de esta forma. En aquel momento tenía catorce años. ¡Era una niña! Y desde entonces han pasado cuatro años y cada vez que veo al espejo, veo a aquella chiquilla que llego por primera vez a la casa de este hombre.

¿Cómo me sentía? Tenía mucho miedo. Miedo de no ser querida, de ser lastimada o hasta abandonada cuando se dieran cuenta de que no valía la pena. Solía llorar casi todas las noches después de todo un día de fingir mi sonrisa. Vaya que era buena escondiendo mi tristeza con los demás. Pero él sabía lo que me estaba pasando. Aun cuando yo trataba de negar lo que me sucedía, él me daba mi espacio y me dejaba pequeños regalos cada que podía. Al principio me enojaba porque creía que las chicas solo buscábamos tener cosas materiales. Hasta le llegue a gritar a Jaken, pero todo era distinto. Jaken me confeso que el señor Sesshomaru lo hacia porque él no sabía como apoyarme realmente y que la única forma en que podía hacerlo era dándome regalos dignos de mi.

Bajo a la biblioteca y le encuentro sentado a lado de la ventana. Le veo de reojo y me siento frente a él con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Las mariposas en mi estomago se emocionaban cuando estaba cercas de él.

-Rin. Me ha llegado una carta de la escuela. ¿Sabes que contiene?-Me pregunta sin rodeos y me muestra la carta, ya abierta, en su mano izquierda.

-Supongo.- Respondo en voz baja.

-¿Me harías el favor de decirme de que se trata o quieres que te diga?

-Paso algo hoy. Algo muy bizarro-confieso y mi cara se mancha de rojo- me pelee con una chica. Pero antes de que usted diga algo, no fue por alguna cosa infantil. La chica había estado molestándome por casi una semana. Había hablando de esto con una maestra, pero no hizo nada. Solo dijo "la situación se acabara pronto" y le creí. Eso fue ayer, pero hoy me tomo de la espalda y jalo mi coleta. Me regrese y le pegue en la mejilla y se me vino encima. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía dejar que siguiera creyéndose mejor que yo. Nadie debe hacer sentir menos a los demás y yo no me dejaré jamás. Así que, si usted me va a castigar, ahora lo sabe y espero que no sea cruel. ¿De acuerdo?- Mi cara esta roja el enojo al acordarme de todo lo sucedido. Le miro directamente y espero su respuesta con un poco de miedo.

-Hn.-Su respuesta es vaga. Me acomodo en mi lugar y tomo un poco de aire.

-Entonces...-

-Entonces eso significa que ganaste.-

Mi corazón se acelera al escuchar su respuesta. Había pensado mil y una maneras en las que me podría castigar por algo así, pero todo había resultado de otra forma diferente.

Una gran sonrisa se forma en mi cara y le miro con atención. No estaba enojado, lo estaba disfrutando.


End file.
